


different frequencies

by KiraYoshikage (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this one Amethyst comes home to find Peridot dancing and shit broh. It's weird! It's super weird. Peri's all upset about being seen like that, but why's she so angry about it? Is it cause she was seen, or cause of who saw her? Ahhh I'm just yankin' your chain of course it's the latter broh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	different frequencies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey did you like this story? Find it here with additional chapters: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5483024/chapters/12668771

Amethyst was a couple blocks away from her apartment building when she smacked herself in the forehead.

“My fuckin’ headphones!” she said, groaning. She turned around and started walking back to her building. “Can’t fuckin’ go to the coffee shop without my headphones, jesus.”

Amethyst put her hands into the pockets of her colorful windbreaker as a cold wind tore past her. Fall was here, but it never lasted long. Cold winter gusts warned of imminent change.

Amethyst picked up her pace a bit, half-jogging. While she was usually fine with the cold, she was nevertheless wearing a small pair of shorts that left a lot of exposed skin to be torn up by bitter winds.

She reached her building and ducked inside, taking a moment to sigh as warm air flowed back over her legs, making them feel pleasantly cold and hot at the same time. She walked over to the elevator and pushed a button. The doors opened immediately and she stepped inside, pushing the “6” button.

The doors slid shut and Amethyst sighed. Even if it was for a brief moment, she didn’t like the concept of going back into her apartment. Her roommate Peridot was tolerable at best, and a whiny, anal prick at worst. She wished she hadn’t taken Pearl at her word, but then again there were so many similarities between the two that she couldn’t stay too mad, no matter how much Peridot got on her nerves. They were both very rigid in routines, both utterly brilliant, and they both had cute faces. Sort of. For nerds.

The doors slid open and Amethyst walked out, turning right down the corridor and landing at the second door on her right. She put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door. As the door shifted, Amethyst become aware of a dull beat reverberating through the door. It got louder when she stepped in– she immediately recognized it as that new song on the radio, the one about dancing, same as every other song on the radio. Amethyst puzzled for a brief moment if she had left the radio on, but her question was answered as she slipped the door open.

There, in the middle of the room and facing away from her, was Peridot. Not entirely surprising to Amethyst, but at first glance Amethyst could hardly tell that the small woman was indeed her roommate.

Peridot was faced away from the door, and focused on a boombox placed on the kitchen counter. She was almost completely undressed, save for a few scant articles of clothing. A dark green pair of panties were wrapped tightly around a generous pair of hips, a plain white camisole on top, and spring green socks that were loosely bunched up at the ankles.

Currently Peridot was gyrating her hips in time with the music, with her hands directly in the air. The song was some top 40 thing– wasn’t that playing in some store she passed by earlier? Amethyst marvelled quietly. Peri usually only listened to odd electronic music– awkward beeps and boops over gentle static or some shit. But this…

“Everybody needs a friend, hmm hmm…” Peridot sang along, two notes off-key. “Hmm hmm, hmm, I’m too famous!” To punctuate the end of the lyric, Peridot jiggled her ass awkwardly, then cackled to herself. She spun around, a couple times, eyes closed.

Amethyst continued to stare. This was just so odd. Her grouchy roommate, usually trapped in her computer chair, was sliding around completely invested in the new pop song everyone liked. She wasn’t even bad at dancing despite how painfully nerdy she was. And as the biggest surprise of all, Peridot’s ass was incredible. Amethyst could feel her face heating up but she couldn’t stop staring. It was so well-shaped. When did this happen? When did any of this happen.

“…see me burning!” Peridot finished, spinning around and dropping to her knees. She finally opened her eyes, and made eye contact with Amethyst. They both stared at each other for an incredibly long two seconds, and then Peridot screamed. Amethyst jumped as she suddenly remembered that she was an actual person with presence in the room.

“ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?_ ” Peridot yelled, jumping to her feet and dropping into a defensive crouch.

“It’s…I just…My…” Amethyst said, mouth working but brain giving nothing. Why did she come here? It was something important.

Peridot gave Amethyst no time to respond as she looked down and remembered she wasn’t wearing anything. She shrieked again, sprinting into her room and slamming the door behind her.

Amethyst stood still for a couple seconds, trying to parse what just happened. A loud sound of something falling over knocked Amethyst out of her trance, and she took a few mincing steps to Peridot’s door. She listened intently, but all she could make out were a steady stream of swears broken up by grunts and small thuds.

Amethyst figured she should just walk away, but this seemed a little more dire than the usual issues like drinking all the milk. Still, her fist hesitated, haltingly lifting up towards the door before knocking lightly.

“Peri?” Amethyst said. A dozen questions lay on her tongue but all were easily answered. Was she okay? No. Can we talk? They didn’t on normal occasions. What was that? She doubted Peri would answer that.

“Go away, you blockhead!” Peri shouted.

“Peri, come on,” Amethyst said, the words finally starting to come out. “You can’t keep yelling and knocking shit over, the landlord’s gonna be on our ass again.”

Peri gave a growl of frustration in response, but the thudding and yelling stopped. There was a loud “thwump”; Amethyst assumed Peri fell down on her bed.

“You know,” Amethyst said. “I like that song too.”

Silence.

“I know it’s kinda stupid, but you know…it’s catchy. It’s what they’re made to be, ya know,” Amethyst continued. The wires started to connect in her head as she talked. “It’s okay that you like them. Nobody’s gonna like…laugh at you or anything.”

“I didn’t like it!” Peri said. “It was just– The radio was on, and the beat was similar to something I’d heard before, so I listened to it for a bit!”

“You were dancing and singing along in your skivvies, Peri,” Amethyst said, snorting. “The thing you’d heard before was that song.”

“Gh- Shut up!” Peri said. A small thump against the door. Probably a pillow or something, Amethyst figured.

“Peri, lemme come in,” Amethyst said. “This door ain’t as good to look at as you are.” 

“…You think I’m good looking?” was the perplexed reply. Amethyst’s cheeks flushed again as she realized what she said.

“N-n- wait, that’s not–” Amethyst stuttered, but was cut off by the lock on Peri’s door clicking, the door swinging open a crack. Amethyst took a breath and went in.

Peridot’s room was a mess; this was hardly surprising, even though this was the first time Amethyst had gotten a good look at it. Empty energy drink cans, used tissues, worn clothes, and various fast food wrappers littered each open square inch of desk and floor. A surprisingly nice computer was set up in the corner, with a large chair next to it; the monitor showed only Peri’s lock screen, though.

On the floor next to Peridot’s large, fluffy bed was Peridot herself. She had gotten herself dressed back into her customary enormous hoodie and baggy jeans (much to Amethyst’s dismay) and was currently huddled in a small ball, with her face in her arms.

“N…ice…place…?” Amethyst said slowly, not wanting to offend.

“Look, Amethyst, just say your piece and go away,” Peridot said, muffled by her arms. “If you’re here to make fun of me just do it and leave me be.” Amethyst’s chest stung by the sincerity of Peridot’s words.

“Peri, you know that when I’m ribbing you I don’t mean it, right?” Amethyst asked. Peridot didn’t respond. Amethyst sighed. This was an issue with Pearl, too. Seems like Pearl hadn’t gone over it with Peridot before she moved in.

Amethyst took a couple steps over, kicked some trash out of the way and sat down next to Peridot. Peridot huddled a little farther away.

“Look, Peridot, I give you shit cause I give everyone shit,” Amethyst said. “Eeeespecially the people I like. You can ask Pearl.”

“…you like me?” Peridot asked quietly. Amethyst gave her a small playful punch on the shoulder, which caused Peridot to yelp and recoil.

“Sorry. Yeah, course I like you, you nerd,” Amethyst said. “Wouldn’t be rooming with you if I didn’t.”

Peridot looked over at Amethyst, her face slightly sloppy from errant angry tears drying on her cheeks. Now, though, her eyebrows were raised in surprise, with a small frown still creasing her mouth. Amethyst felt her heart jump for a second for reasons she couldn’t understand.

“I’m. I am sorry, for being a pain lately,” Peridot said. “I know I have been insufferable, I just…came to a realization, and it’s hard for me to deal with.”

“What’s that?” Amethyst asked. The realization she liked pop music, maybe? Amethyst could see why that would be tough for her.

“I like you, Amethyst,” Peridot muttered, casting her gaze down and staring intently at the floor. Her face grew a blotchy red blush across it. “But if you like me too, then…”

Amethyst tilted her head. “O…kay? I mean…if you just–” Then, just as Amethyst understood what Peridot was saying, Peridot suddenly leapt forward and kissed her. Amethyst’s mind began speeding away from her.

_Oh, god. Oh god oh god wait this isn’t– man her lips are soft, what the hell– no! No wait no it’s– this is wrong I need to stop this now but–_

Amethyst sank into the kiss for a moment, but pried Peridot off when air became an issue.

“Peridot! Wait, wait!” she said, gasping for breath.

“What?!” Peridot asked, scooting back farther. “You said you liked me too–! Unless…” Peridot’s expression turned to horror.

“Peri, _hold on–_ ” Amethyst said.

“You set this whole thing up…!” Peri wheezed, her breath now speeding up. “You knew! You wanted to humiliate me! Make me look like a fucking putz for having feelings for you…I can’t believe I–”

“PERIDOT!” Amethyst yelled, and Peridot shut up, closing in on herself. “Peri. I don’t…”

The rejection was caught in Amethyst’s throat, mostly because she realized she couldn’t say she didn’t feel the same. She didn’t think she had a crush, not really, but how could she? Judging by the dancing display she saw, Amethyst was suddenly aware she might not know Peridot at all. If Peridot could have fun wiggling her ass to stupid pop songs, then what else was she concealing?

Amethyst wanted to know.

“Peri, I don’t…have feelings for you,” Amethyst said. A low whine indicative of tears escaped Peridot’s mouth. “Wait! Wait, no don’t be upset, okay? I’m not telling you there’s nothing here.”

Peridot’s eyebrows furrowed, looking completely frazzled. Amethyst’s heart leapt again, affirming her choices.

“Peri, I don’t have feelings for you but that’s because I don’t really know you. That dancing– that was great! That was so…cute, I couldn’t…can’t hardly believe that was you. And if that’s you, I wanna know the rest of you too.”

“So…what does that…?” Peridot asked. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you should ask me on a date first, you nerd,” Amethyst said, smiling. She extended her hand, and Peridot took it with her own, barely able to keep a grip through the nervous shaking. Amethyst gripped it tight, calming her. A moment of silence again. 

“So…”

“Oh!” Peridot squeaked. “S-sorry. Can…can we go out for dinner, sometime?”

“Let’s make it coffee first,” Amethyst said. “And then I can show you a couple of my own favorite tunes for dancing. ‘Kay?” Peri nodded, a hesitant smile breaking out on her lips. “You gotta promise me one thing, though.”

“W-what?” Peridot asked, voice hitching on the word.

“We gotta have matching outfits when we dance. I liked yours,” Amethyst said, winking. “And with any luck you’ll like mine.”

“Huh?”


End file.
